


can you hear me, achilles? im talking to you.

by sxster_snapped



Series: The Mini Adventures of Ghostbur and Dream [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It Gets Worse, Not A Fix-It, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, This Is Sad, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped
Summary: Tommy is done. He's lost everything, and was exiled from the only home he knew by his best friend.(recommend listening to "Achilles Come Down" by Gang of Youths while reading)This is a work of fiction based on the characters created by members of the Dream SMP. If any creator was to say they were uncomfortable with works like this, I would remove it immediately and apologize. Please do not send this to the creators mentioned in this story.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Everyone
Series: The Mini Adventures of Ghostbur and Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046803
Comments: 27
Kudos: 510





	can you hear me, achilles? im talking to you.

“Tommy? Where are you? I got more blue!” Wilbur floated through the door before remembering Tommy liked him to knock. He floated back out and knocked twice, but a piece of paper on their log distracted him. He dropped the blue and went over to the log, hovering over it without touching it, Tommy didn’t like anyone touching prime log. “‘Hi Wilbur,’ -I said he could call me Wilby. ‘You’re going to be confused’ - I’m always confused - ‘but Tubbo will be able to answer your questions, so go to him when you read this.’ I wonder how he knew I wanted to see Tubbo?”

Wilbur picked up the blue and set it in his bag. He glanced back at the door and shrugged, deciding Tommy must be sleeping. It would explain why he didn’t yell when Wilbur went in without knocking and why he didn’t open the door when Wilbur did knock. Wilbur briefly wondered where Tommy’s horse was, but he didn’t need a horse to travel fast - the perks of not having legs - so he didn’t worry about it. He never worried about anything for too long, it made him feel sad and feeling sad made him remember things from when he was alive that he didn’t want to remember.

A quick trip through the nether and he was in the middle of chaos. He saw Tubbo frantically organizing people to finish building. . . _something_ , shouting orders to Quackity who relayed them to the others. Wilbur saw Dream sitting on the roof of the community house sharpening his axe, so he floated over. Tommy told him to talk to Tubbo, but Tubbo was busy and Dream wasn’t so surely Tommy wouldn’t be angry at him for talking to Dream instead?

“Hey, Wilbur, Tommy finally annoy you into leaving?” Dream asked, his mask was pushed up far enough that Wilbur could see a teasing grin.

Wilbur smiled brightly, “No! He left me a note and told me to talk to Tubbo. But Tubbo doesn’t look to be in a talking mood.”

The grin dropped from Dream’s face, and he swung his axe over his back. He turned to fully face Wilbur, “You haven’t been keeping an eye on Tommy? I told you to not leave him alone.”

“Well, I was out of blue, and I needed more blue because Tommy wanted to get a dog and dog’s have to have blue collars,” Wilbur explained slowly to Dream, a bad emotion started to creep up his neck at the tone Dream was using.

Dream stood, instinctively going to offer Wilbur a hand up. Wilbur laughed and floated up to make his head a few inches above Dream’s head. He’s sure the other would have laughed and rolled his eyes, but he had been less emotive ever since he put his mask on. Wilbur’s fingers brushed over the edge of the mask. Dream flinched backwards, his hand snapping up phasing through Wilbur’s wrist. Wilbur floated backwards, shrugging apologetically. Dream took a few steps backwards before launching himself off the side of the community house. He landed halfway across the bridge towards where Tubbo had sat down while the others took a break from working. Wilbur’s eyes were wide as he watched the man in full netherite not even stumble as he went from the roll he used to break his fall into a jog towards Tubbo’s seat. Tubbo’s head snapped up at the sound of Dream hitting the wooden bridge, and a confused expression overtook the exhaustion.

“Drea-”

“Tubbo, where was Tommy’s favorite place to go?” Dream cut him off, not even breathing heavily from the sprint. 

Wilbur floated down and wiggled his fingers in a wave to Tubbo, who returned it with confusion, “Uhm, he liked the tree outside of his house? We used to sit there and listen to disks. Why? Isn’t he exiled until he’s eighteen?”

“Can’t explain, come with me if you want. Send someone to get George and Sapnap, tell them it’s an 18-75-9,” Dream shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted in the direction of Tommy’s home.

“Huh, I wonder why he’s so worried. You know, I think we should calm him down. Do you think he would like blue? Or should I go find him green?” Wilbur asked the young boy, who still looked incredibly confused.

Tubbo glanced up at Wilbur, “Wil? Can you be serious please? I think something must be wrong with Tommy.”

“Oh, nothing is wrong with Tommy! He’s probably just looking for a dog! I got blue for its collar because no dog should be stuck with a different colored co-”

“Wilbur. I said be serious. If you can’t be serious, then just go away and find Philza or something,” Tubbo snapped, waving over Quackity and telling him to get George and Sapnap and relay Dream’s strange message. When he turned and saw Wilbur was still floating next to him silently, he seemed genuinely surprised. “Oh, okay, um. . . Let’s go to Tommy’s house?”

Wilbur followed silently, pulling out a piece of blue and fidgeting with it as he floated behind the president. Tubbo ran a hand through his hair as he glanced behind him to check for Wilbur, not used to the silence from the usually chatty ghost. Wilbur’s eyes were huge as the two of them got to the gate to Tommy’s house. Dream’s axe had the blade stuck in the ground, his netherite armor nearby. His hands were held out in a placating gesture towards Tommy, who was on the wrong side of the fence only holding on with one hand. He threw one hand out, signalling Tubbo to stop without turning away from Tommy. Tommy and Tubbo had locked eyes and had almost identical expressions of shock. Tubbo’s eyes started watering, but he didn’t move at Dream’s request.

“Tommy, step over the fence. I have no armor, Tubbo’s right there. It’s not your time to die,” Dream spoke in a quiet voice. He took a step forward and paused again. “Tommy, Wilbur needs you. Tubbo needs you. You might not be allowed there, but L’Manburg needs you.”

“Fuck off, green man. If you cared about me, you wouldn’t have banished me and forbidden me from going to my home. You’d let me see my friends,” Tommy spat, voice shaking and fresh tears covering the dried tear tracks on his face.

Dream took another slow step forward. Two purplish green flashes faintly glowed from the base of the cliff behind Tommy. Quackity was doubled over next to Wilbur and Tubbo, sucking in deep breaths from sprinting all the way from El Rapids.

“George and Sapnap have water buckets, they’re making a pond as fast as they can to catch Tommy if he falls,” Quackity managed to get out as he caught his breath. Wilbur looked back to Tommy, startling when he realized Tommy was looking right back at him. Dream had kept speaking quietly as he slowly moved closer, and whatever he had said had made Tommy lock his gaze on Wilbur and refuse to look away even as Dream got within arm’s reach. Tubbo shifted his weight side to side and grabbed Quackity’s wrist tightly when Tommy finally turned his gaze from Wilbur to glance at the world behind him.

Tubbo’s scream echoed down the cliff as the dirt under Tommy crumbled. Tommy locked eyes with Tubbo, face filled with terror as his grip on the fence slipped and he tumbled backwards. Dream moved faster than what should’ve been possible, launching himself over the fence and off the cliff after Tommy. Quackity pulled Tubbo forward towards the fence, Wilbur floating a few feet behind them so he wouldn’t see anything bad. A faint splash reached their ears, a few seconds going by before Wilbur glanced over the cliff and saw two figures wading into the new shallow pond. Quackity helped Tubbo over the fence and the two slowly picked their way down the cliff. Wilbur floated down and frowned at the panicked atmosphere. George had an arm around Tommy’s shoulders and was helping him walk out of the pond, away from where Sapnap was on his knees. He had Dream’s head in his lap, ignoring the cold water seeping through his pants.

As soon as George got Tommy out of the water and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, Wilbur reached out to rest his hands on Tommy’s face. He couldn’t touch his little brother, but he wanted to offer comfort in the only way he knew how. George turned back to the water, wincing when he saw Sapnap hadn’t moved. He turned to Wilbur with desperation in his eyes, “Do not let Tommy see Dream. Keep him facing away no matter what.”

George splashed back into the water, dropping to his knees next to Sapnap. The two effectively blocked Dream from Wilbur’s view, but his attention was on Tommy anyways. Tubbo jumped when he was about ten feet above the bottom. He practically tackled Tommy with a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. Tommy’s hands slowly came up to rest on Tubbo’s back, eyes not really focusing on anything or anyone. Quackity landed in the pond and joined George and Sapnap in kneeling next to where Dream was still lying.

“Don’t ever scare me like that. How would I get your stupid discs back without you?” Tubbo punched Tommy’s back lightly, no actual force behind it. His tears hadn’t slowed, and as Tommy’s eyes started to focus, he started crying with Tubbo. He muttered apologies, fingers clenching the fabric of Tubbo’s suit jacket. Wilbur left the two, he knew Tubbo wouldn’t hurt Tommy and wouldn’t let Tommy hurt himself.

He hovered above the surface of the water, clearing his throat so he wouldn’t startle the kneeling trio. George shifted so Wilbur could fit in between him and Sapnap. The ghost felt his eyes widen for at least the tenth time that day, “Dream?”

Sapnap cleared his throat roughly, “He’s probably not going to get up, Wilbur. He took the brunt force of the impact for Tommy. The idiot didn’t think to throw an Ender Pearl.”

“No, he didn’t throw a pearl because they only carry one person, and he probably didn’t trust Tommy to throw his own,” George corrected, voice equally rough from holding back tears. Sapnap shrugged, his fingers gently sliding behind Dream’s head to untie the carefully hand-carved birch mask that was now cracked. He handed the mask to Quackity, who slid it carefully into his mostly empty bag. Dream’s face was screwed up in pain, his eyes staring upwards at the blue sky. Wilbur saw Dream’s fingers were twitching, trying to hold onto something. He pulled his blue out and gently placed it where Dream’s fingers could close around it. George followed Wilbur’s movement and he softly curled his hand around Dream’s, helping Dream hold onto the blue. Quackity found a healing potion and offered it to Sapnap, but Sapnap didn’t take it. Wilbur frowned in confusion, why didn’t he want to heal his friend? 

A pained groan came from Dream’s lips, and Wilbur finally forced himself to study the injuries he had gotten on impact. The way he was lying made it obvious his back had been broken, as well as several ribs. Sapnap was stabilizing his head, preventing him from moving it, which made Wilbur think his neck was likely broken too. The way his breathing was getting wetter and the small amount of blood dripping from his lips also made Wilbur realize the broken ribs must’ve punctured a lung. It was too much damage for a single healing potion to fix. 

Wilbur found himself floating lower, legs going into the cold water as he spoke again, “It’s okay, he still has a few lives. He’ll respawn, we just need to keep his armor safe until he does.”

George sighed quietly, pushing the goggles off his face to wipe at tears. Sapnap refused to meet anyone’s gaze, staring resolutely at Dream’s pain filled green eyes. Dream’s eyes focused on Sapnap and his fingers twitched, a pained noise escaping his lips as he tried to speak. Sapnap shushed him, stroking his wet hair gently, “I know, I know. It hurts.”

Dream weakly shook his head, pain screwing up his face again as the motion sent waves of agony up and down his. He met George’s eyes, desperation and deep sadness behind his gaze. George cupped his cheek, swiping a thumb against his lips to wipe off the blood. He pressed his lips into the side of George’s hand and George blinked back tears, forcing a small smile, “I forgive you, Dream. It’s okay. Sapnap forgives you, I forgive you, you’re okay.”

“To-mmy?” a broken whisper managed to pass Dream’s lips.

Sapnap laughed without humor, roughly brushing a hand over his face to get rid of his own tears, “The kid is fine, you idiot. He has a broken wrist, probably a concussion, definitely shock and some mental stuff we’re going to have to work on, but he’s alive.”

Dream closed his eyes, relief flooding his face. His eyes opened and took a moment to focus on Sapnap, “Not. . .his t-ime. M-mine.”

“Shh, you can go to sleep, Dream. Don’t worry about us, or Tommy,” George said. His thumb swept along Dream’s cheekbone in a soothing pattern. Dream’s eyes flickered shut briefly before they focused on Quackity, who was kneeling silently. They held eye contact for a short moment before a small smile formed on Dream’s lips. He let his head fall limp in Sapnap’s grip, eyes closing as his breath grew more labored.

The hand that was holding Wilbur’s blue went limp and George let go. He brought his hands to make fists in Dream’s hoodie and doubled over, letting out a quiet cry as he rested his forehead against Dream’s now still chest. Sapnap silently showed his own sorrow as he allowed his own tears to run down his face. Quackity rested a hand on George’s shoulder gently, wincing as George sobbed harder. Quiet splashes alerted them to Tubbo’s and Tommy’s approach.

“Wilbur?” Tubbo spoke quietly, eyes huge at the sight of both George and Sapnap crying. “Quackity?”

Dream’s body faded into code and George caught himself with his forearms, tears falling into the water. Sapnap’s hands grabbed George and pulled him into a tight hug, his own tears wetting George’s shirt. Wilbur watched them with confusion, Dream was going to respawn, why were they so sad?

“That was his last life, Wilbur,” George said, his voice breaking. Oops, he must’ve said that out loud, “he’s not going to respawn. Not like a normal respawn anyways.”

Tommy’s face went blank, he stared at the place Dream had taken the impact for him. Wilbur knew the boy well enough to know the dark emotion covering his face was guilt. He thought Dream died because of him.

“Tommy, stop thinking like that. He saved you for a reason, don’t you dare let him die just to go and kill yourself a different way,” Quackity snarled when he realized the same thing that Wilbur had. Tommy’s eyes snapped up, wide and filled with emotion.

“I-I won’t. I’m sorry, this is my fault. If I just wasn’t such a coward-”

“Tommy, shut up,” Tubbo muttered, fingers locked around his friend’s wrist like it was his lifeline. “I’m not letting you out of my sight. Exile be damned, you’re not dying.”

A quiet wind started to blow, bringing a gentle ripple across the new pond. George accepted the hand Quackity offered to stand up, Sapnap joining everyone in standing a few seconds later. They all made a silent agreement to get out of the water, but to leave the water behind instead of putting it back in buckets. The living five left, going back towards the community house and L’Manburg to tell people what happened. The wind grew stronger, blowing the branches of trees and Wilbur grinned brightly. He moved towards one of the trees and held his hand out to the new translucent being hiding behind it.

“Hello! I’m Wilbur.”

“I’m Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thank you so much for reading! If anyone wants an "Adventures of Ghostbur and Ghost Dream" let me know! Please feel free to leave a comment with thoughts and constructive criticism! Kudos are free to give, and they really help support my writing.  
> Love you all :D
> 
> Buy me a coffee?  
> https://www.patreon.com/user?u=48986694


End file.
